


Caught

by caidanu (Zanya)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Demons, Historical, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Supernatural/Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanya/pseuds/caidanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>older fic repost</p>
<p>summary: They had been searching for him for a long time. He had slipped through their fingers century after century until finally, they had him cornered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadedlullabyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/gifts).



Itachi moved quickly through the night and into the forest. His breaths came out in harsh puffs. They had been on his tail for the past two days, and he could feel them closing in. Kisame had almost caught up with him in the last village he passed. Naruto couldn't be too far behind; wherever Kisame went, he soon followed.

The trees would provide him with some cover then perhaps he’d have a chance to slip away. They had been pursuing him for a day. How they had found him, he didn’t know. Each time he made sure to be even more careful not to leave a trace of himself behind. To the point where he had long ago stopped forging bonds with others. There was no point in making friends if he had to move along quickly after.

They were getting closer. Itachi could feel their energy nearby. At most they were only a few miles away. Even though he might be able to figure out a way to escape them for the night, he knew that eventually they would catch up. And when they did, he would have no choice but to submit to their will.

After all, many centuries ago he had willingly agreed to such a plan. Itachi could still remember the day he had become betrothed to both Naruto and Kisame. At the time he had loved someone else, someone long dead now. His proposal had been one he never thought they’d agree to. Instead, the three of them had decided to play their game, but none of them had thought it would draw out for this long.

Once they had started the game, though, Itachi found himself unwilling to give up. Living for centuries, unable to die had enticed them to play these games. The demon in them never seemed satisfied with anything normal. He couldn’t deny the thrill he got from running.

Turning around, Itachi saw a glimpse behind him. Damn, Kisame was catching up, fast. He only heard one set up footfalls behind him, and briefly wondered why Naruto wasn’t there. Something flew past his head and landed with a thud next to him. He heard the sound of something else coming towards him.

Itachi moved out of the way, barely dodging the wire that would have wrapped around his feet and trapped him. Kisame's skills were almost enough to bring him down. Almost. But Itachi moved faster. He needed an escape route and needed one fast.

Up ahead, he remembered the caves in the area, they went all the way through. If he could make it there then he’d be able to slip by. Making a sharp left, he hurried through the last of the forest until he came to a clearing. A small stream ran between him and the caves. Splashing across the water, Itachi dashed under the moonlight and into a short opening to his right. This one had the narrowest and shortest passage through. Naruto would be able to easily follow him, but it would slow Kisame down until he reached the middle.

The inside of the cave was dark so Itachi pulled out a small lantern and lit it. He moved along the narrow passage, holding out the light in front of him. About halfway through the passage, he heard a faded sound of footsteps. Itachi’s pulse quickened. He had to hurry.

When he reached the middle he frowned. Itachi had been sure the cave went all the way through. Rubble crumbled up in one corner, showing signs that at one point it had. Now he had no where to run. Cursing softly, he turned around to make a break for the exit only to stop short when he saw a flash of blue skin.

It was too late. Kisame had already caught up to him. The narrow passage into the cave wouldn’t allow him to slip by. He felt trapped, but a sense of relief also washed over him. The game had ended. For the first time in a long time, he thought about how he would be able to sleep tonight without looking over his shoulder. Dropping his pack, Itachi waited for the inevitable.

Kisame came through the passage and looked at Itachi before a grin slowly spread across his face. “I finally caught you.”

“Kisame.” Itachi backed up until his back bumped against the rocky wall. “It’s been a long time since we’ve met face-to-face.”

Kisame grinned at him, and a wave of nostalgia swept over Itachi. Kisame. He hadn’t changed much over the centuries. His skin still had a strange bluish hue to it, and Itachi wondered if the demon in him would ever completely rest. Those sharp white eyes warily looked Itachi over, searching for any sign that he would bolt if given the opportunity.

“I’m surprised to see only you.” Itachi glanced behind Kisame, wondering if Naruto was close behind them.

“I didn’t come alone.” Kisame gracefully moved closer. It always amazed Itachi how nimble Kisame’s movements were even with his large body. “Naruto’s been waiting for this moment as well, Itachi.”

Naruto, he was someone Itachi regretted not seeing, however, all three of them had agreed to their terms, and once they did, none of them could go back on it. While Kisame seemed to restore order and discipline, Naruto brought sunshine wherever he went. Itachi and Kisame could handle the game and see it for what it was, but often he worried about the toll it had on Naruto.

Itachi looked around the cramped space for any signs of Naruto. “Where is he?”

Kisame moved in closer. For someone with that large of a size, it amazed Itachi that he could move with so much grace and quiet. “He’s around, watching and waiting.”

“Waiting for what?” Itachi’s fingers moved down along the jagged edges of the cave wall. It gave him something to focus on other than Kisame searching gaze. “That’s not like Naruto to wait in the shadows.”

“I’m waiting for you to finally stop running.” Naruto slipped into view, his head, covered by a hood, remained hidden.

If Itachi had not heard that familiar voice, he would have mistaken Naruto for someone else. Naruto wore the same type of cloak that Kisame had on only instead of a dull gray, his was an earthy brown. They were both trying to remain hidden. Kisame for more obvious reasons, but Naruto why did he choose to hide? Itachi had only seen Naruto's demon form a few times, and the outcome had always been devastating.

It was possible that Naruto had learned to control that form better. It had been a long time since Itachi last seen the demon Kyuubi. But still it worried him to think about Naruto in that state.

“Take off your hood, Naruto.” Itachi had to know what lie beneath the hood. “I want to see you.”

“There’s nothing to worry about.” Naruto chuckled and slid his hood down.

Blond hair and clear blue eyes came into view. Itachi sighed in relief. “Good to know.”

Kisame cupped Naruto’s face and leaned down to kiss him. Itachi watched how well their hands seemed to know each other’s bodies. Kisame pulled the cloak off of Naruto’s shoulders before shrugging off his own. They were both dressed in simple brown pants and white shirts that only had three buttons.

Itachi moved his hand down to cup his growing erection. Watching Naruto's golden skin move against Kisame's blue made him eager for more. Hard muscles moved under flesh slick with sweat. Even though the middle of the cave was larger than the passage, it still didn’t take long for their body heat to make Itachi’s hair stick to his temples.

Naruto turned his head towards Itachi while his hands tightly wrapped around Kisame’s neck. “He’s watching us.”

“Maybe he feels left out.” Kisame chuckled, his voice deep and rich. “We should do something about that.”

“Yes, we should.” Naruto nudged Kisame’s neck with his nose. “It seems cruel to tease him like this.”

Itachi undid the first button to his pants and slid his hand down them. “I’m good where I’m at.”

“There’s still a price you agreed to pay, Itachi.” Kisame gently pushed Naruto towards Itachi. “He’s all yours. Don’t rough him up too much.”

Naruto grinned and his eyes twinkled when he walked past Kisame. “Always a gentleman.”

“Indeed.” Itachi noted how much easier Kisame seemed to be on Naruto than anyone else. It only seemed fair considering how much of an effect Naruto seemed to have on anyone he came in contact with.

“You’re eager for this, aren’t you?” Naruto stood inches away from Itachi’s face. His finger trailed down Itachi’s cheek to his neck. “Even though you left, I can tell you’re anxious to come back to us. I can feel it.”

“What makes you think that?” Itachi thrust his hips outward, brushing his hard cock against Naruto’s stomach.

“Your sense of humor is still intact I see.” Kisame laid his hands on Naruto’s shoulder, sandwiching them together.

“I kept it sharp for the occasion.” Itachi’s mouth tilted up into a half smile. “I knew it would be worth using on you.”

Naruto pulled Itachi’s head into his line of vision. “There are so many things we want to do to you, Itachi. We’ve waited so long.”

Itachi leaned forward and whispered, “Then do it. Show me what you want to do to me.”

Naruto’s lips lightly touched his. The kiss became heated, and their tongues met, tasting and touching each other. Naruto gripped the back of his head and tugged on his hair, drawing him closer.

Kisame moved past Naruto. His hands began working on unbuttoning Itachi’s shirt. Soon, he pushed the shirt off Itachi’s shoulders. Kisame nipped and sucked on his neck, covering his pale skin in red marks. Itachi whispered for more. His skin tingled with each bite. Kisame growled, and Itachi felt his cock harden even more.

“Does that turn you on?” Kisame asked, trailing his fingers down Itachi’s chest and stopping above his erection.

Itachi thrust his hips forward, trying to get any kind of friction on his cock. “Yes.”

Naruto took Itachi’s hair tie out, letting if fall around his shoulders and began working on Itachi’s pants, undoing the button and pulling them down around his hips. Removing Itachi's shoes and socks, he tossed them off to the side so that they wouldn't get in the way. Once his clothes were off, he looked up, his lips parted, his expression full of need and want.

“You’ve won, so do it already.” Itachi pushed back against the wall, hoping that Naruto would stop teasing him. Now that they had him here, how long were they going to make him wait? “What are you waiting for, Naruto? If you take too long, I may find a way to slip through your fingers again.”

Naruto growled at Itachi and leaned on him so that rock in the wall dug into his back. “Don’t even say that.”

Pushing Itachi to his knees, Naruto slid down onto the ground with him. The tenderness of Naruto's kiss made Itachi feel guilty for threatening to leave. He hadn't meant it. So he reached his hand behind Naruto's neck and pulled him closer.

Breaking away from the kiss, Itachi moved his head lower until he reached Naruto's cock. Looking up, he slid his tongue along the tip. “Please, Naruto, I'm waiting.”

Naruto leaned in and nipped Itachi's earlobe. “I want to watch Kisame take you first. I want to see his thick cock drive you crazy. It'll feel so good inside of you.”

Itachi went to touch himself only to have Naruto pull his hand away. He moaned softly and leaned down to kiss Naruto's jaw line down to his neck. Itachi's fingers drifted downwards back to Naruto’s erection and stroked it.

“Kisame, join us.” Naruto’s hands moved across Itachi’s stomach and down to his dick. “We need you.”

“Spread your legs for us,” Kisame interrupted, his voice taking on a commanding form that made Itachi shiver in excitement.

Itachi obeyed. Naruto helped ease him onto the ground. Itachi slowly spreading his legs out to give them more room. Kisame grunted in satisfaction and moved closer.

“Touch him Naruto.” Kisame stood proudly in front of Itachi. Naruto hadn’t been lying when he mentioned how thick Kisame was. “I want him to know that he now belongs to both of us.”

Kisame moved his head between Itachi’s legs while Naruto settled half on top of his chest. Kisame took each one of Itachi’s balls into his mouth before he went lower. He licked and lightly sucked. His tongue traced around the wrinkled skin of Itachi’s anus and then flicked inside.

Itachi closed his eyes, listening to the light sucking sounds coming from Kisame. It felt odd but strangely satisfying having something inside of him. Kisame’s tongue moved inside of him and then laved over his perineum. Itachi cried out, and his cock leaked a little from the pleasure. The skin there was so sensitive. The constant back and forth motion of Kisame’s tongue from his perineum back inside of him made Itachi want more.

Naruto put his mouth over Itachi’s right nipple while his hand played with the left. His teeth bore down, and each time, his tongue gently followed, smoothing over the bite. His other hand moved lower, brushing across Itachi’s stomach and hipbone. Naruto stroked his cock just enough to tease him. The touches were so light that it wasn’t enough to make him come.

Itachi writhed on the ground. Having Kisame tongue-fuck him with Naruto licking and biting drove Itachi crazy. His hips trust forward, trying to get more of that delicious sensation of being penetrated.

“I see your nipples are still so sensitive for a man.” Kisame looked up and licked his lips, and Itachi’s face heated up. “Look at you, lying there, spread out for us.”

“Is he ready?” Naruto’s thumb flicked over Itachi’s nipple. “I want to watch you take him.”

“Do it, Kisame.” Itachi’s voice was barely above a whisper. “You’ve waited all this time, why the hesitation.”

“I’m not hesitating.” Kisame lined the tip of his cock up with Itachi’s anus and began pushing in. “Don’t want to break you before Naruto has a taste.”

“Still as overconfident as ever.” Itachi took in a sharp breath when he was breached. Kisame’s words rang in his mind.

He had seen how thick Kisame’s cock was, but now having it push inside of him, stretching his body to its limits made him want to pull back. Itachi didn't know if he wanted to escape or if he needed more. But Naruto held him by the waist, keeping him from moving more than a couple inches.

Kisame moved with shallow thrusts, each time he went a little deeper inside of Itachi. But it wasn’t enough. Both of them were growing impatient.

Itachi’s legs were thrown over Kisame’s shoulders and bent enough so that Naruto could still reach his cock. At first the position felt uncomfortable, but it made it easier for Kisame to go deeper and faster. Itachi dug his hands into Naruto’s hair, his head pressing hard into the ground.

Naruto lowered his head and licked the tip of Itachi’s dick before lightly blowing on it. He held the base of Itachi’s cock and slid his mouth down further. Itachi arched his back only to have the weight from Naruto pin him down.

Kisame softly cursed when he finally stopped pushing forward, his ball resting against Itachi’s ass. He stopped moving, allowing for the tight muscles around his cock to relax. Itachi’s breaths were coming out fast, and he tried to focus on not moving down there no matter how much his body wanted to. They both needed a moment.

“Move, Kisame.” Naruto turned his head around and reached out to touch Kisame’s right thigh.

After the first couple pushes, Itachi set the tone for them, slowly moving his hips back and forth. He appreciated that Kisame had given him time to adjust otherwise he might have torn. Once they had the right momentum, Naruto lowered his head back onto Itachi’s cock and began sucking and licking along the shaft. His head bobbed up and down, and his mouth rotated between hard sucks and soft licking with his tongue.

Itachi couldn’t stop the sounds of pleasure that escaped his lips. The feel of Kisame inside of him and Naruto’s hot wet mouth on his cock was too much. The pleasure quickly built up, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Before he could come, Naruto tightly gripped the base of his cock.

Kisame’s movements became erratic, and Itachi could tell he was close. He pulled out of Itachi before he could come. Naruto moved out of the way, and he moved forward, jerking off until warm cum splashed across Itachi’s stomach.

Leaning against Itachi’s body, Kisame languidly kissed him. Itachi pulled Kisame’s head closer. He wanted more, needed more. His legs were restless, and he felt empty. “Why did you stop? I was so close.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll get to come soon enough.” Kisame ran his fingers through Itachi's hair, rotating before soft massaging strokes and light tugging. “We didn't want you to be too sensitive before Naruto could take you.”

Naruto slid in between his legs, holding each one of Itachi’s ankles with his hands. He pushed inside of Itachi and moaned loudly. “Fuck, Itachi. You’re still so hot and tight even now.”

“Harder.” Itachi growled, frustrated when Naruto slowed down. “Don’t slow down.”

“Let him take his time.” Kisame brushed Itachi's hair out of his face. “There's no hurry.”

Itachi’s hands reached out and wrapped around Kisame's back. “Come here. I want to taste you.”

Kisame moved closer to him so that their bodies almost touched. Taking Kisame’s hips, Itachi took on some of the weight so it wouldn’t all settle onto his chest. His fingers touched the blue skin and muscled thighs, tugging them forward in encouragement. Kisame already had an erection by the time he reached Itachi’s mouth.

Itachi opened his mouth and allowed Kisame to put his dick in it. Feeling the heavy, heated flesh between his lips, he hummed softly. He moved his hands further up Kisame’s thighs, pulling him closer to that more of his cock would be accessible.

He felt his hips being lifted and the angle of Naruto’s thrusts changed. Itachi moaned around Kisame’s cock and his legs shook when Naruto’s hand wrapped around his dick and stroked it quickly.

Kisame’s thighs jerked forward and his body shook. Using his hand to keep him from falling forward, he softly cried out while his hot salty cum filled Itachi’s mouth.

Itachi knew he was close. Kisame lifted off of him, giving him more room. He couldn’t hold out any longer. Arching his back, he locked eyes with Naruto and lost it. His ass tightened around Naruto’s cock, and his fingers dug into the hard ground when he came. For the second time, he felt warm liquid spread across his abdomen.

Naruto pulled out of him. Kisame wrapped an arm around his shoulder and held him still. His other hand grabbed a hold of Naruto’s erection, using quick strokes to get him off. It didn’t take long to push him over the edge. His hands rested on Itachi’s hips, and he pushed into Kisame’s hands. When he came, he called out Itachi’s name.

Itachi rested his head on the ground and tried to catch his breath. He stayed put and didn’t move. His legs felt like they were made of jelly, and Itachi didn’t see the sense of trying to stand until he could gain some composure. After a few minutes, he sat up; Naruto and Kisame were both carefully watching him.

His stomach was a mess, a mixture of all three of them blended together. Kisame handed him his bad, and Itachi did the best he could to clean himself up, using a small towel he kept in the pack. Discarding the rag, Itachi appreciated that Kisame and Naruto hadn’t come inside of him. That would have made walking uncomfortable since he had no way to wash himself off.

“What now?” Itachi looked up at Naruto and Kisame. Where would they go from here?

Naruto stretched his arms over his head. “I know you won’t run anymore. There’s nowhere for you to go.”

“There’s always a place to go.” Itachi turned his head, watching the rise and fall of Naruto’s chest. “Even after centuries of walking the earth, there’s always something new to see.”

“Yes, but would it be home?” Kisame pointed out.

“We’re taking us with you,” Naruto quietly answered. “It’s been too long without you by our side. How lonely was it for you, Itachi?”

Itachi smiled, tossing his arm over his eyes. “It doesn’t matter, Naruto. The loneliness is gone now.”

“Good.” Kisame settled on the ground next to Itachi. “There’s no way we’re letting you go now.”

“How did you know that I’d head for the caves?” Itachi could have easily doubled back went elsewhere, and probably would have had he known Kisame would follow him so closely. “It was you that sealed the other exit off, wasn’t it?”

“I did.” Naruto proudly grinned. It had been his idea to seal the cave. “We knew that you had been through these caves before. Like I said, we’ve had a long time to think about where you’d go and what to do.”

“You kept track of my movements.” Itachi smiled. Those two had worked out a plan to easily catch him this time, but he had to wonder why they didn’t manage it sooner. “Why did it take so long to catch me then?”

“Because, you move like a ghost. It’s easy to lose sight of you,” Kisame explained, his fingers moving across Itachi’s chest and stomach. “You a lot faster than either of us.”

Itachi slowly sat up, untangling himself from Naruto and Kisame’s embrace. His back hurt and his legs were sore. He would definitely feel it in the morning. Stretching his aching muscles, he yawned.

“I don’t think I can stand sleeping on the ground.” Itachi pulled his pants on and button them up.

“We have a room at a small Inn a few miles away,” Naruto suggested. “Or you could lie on top of us.”

“Sounds good.” Itachi stooped down and grabbed his shirt. He finished dressing, mindful of how his body ached. His body was covered in bite marks, and he almost didn’t want his clothing to hide them. He belonged to Naruto and Kisame now.

“Which one?” Kisame got on his knees and helped Itachi button up his shirt.

“We should go to the Inn.” Itachi closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the feel of Kisame’s hands moving up his shirt. “I don’t think sleeping in a cave where anyone can come upon us is a good idea.”

Naruto chuckled. “You just want a warm bed instead of the hard cold ground.”

“I’ve spent the past hour with my bare back to that cold ground.” Itachi reached his hand out and pulled Kisame to his feet. “I have every right to want a warm, soft bed.”

Kisame quickly dressed and pulled his cloak on. “If we leave now, we’ll reach the Inn in an hour.”

Standing up, Naruto dressed. He stooped down and picked up Itachi’s bag, handing it to him. “Let’s go, then.”

They moved out of the cave, leaving no trace behind that they were there, and Naruto gripped Itachi’s arm almost like he worried that Itachi would try to escape. He smiled and squeezed Naruto’s hand in reassurance. It felt good knowing that the two of them wanted him to stay.

They silently fled through the forest towards the Inn. Dodging trees and brush, Itachi felt his heart swell with happiness. The loneliness had finally left him. Dawn would break in a few hours. His excitement grew the close they got, and he wanted nothing more than sleep in the arms of his lovers and wake up to his new life.


End file.
